DaGeDar Ultimate Racers
DaGeDar Ultimate Racers is an animated web series based on DaGeDar Webisode 1-- Transported to dimension 33 The episode starts with the three racers on the run from berrrg and his minions. Benga Raw spots a power up on the track ahead of them and Scissor Kick Kid grabs it and uses it on berrrg, and dgd tv spots it and says that it was a move by the newby, the racers thought they got Berrg but they didn't, they only got his minions, Berrrg comes for Scissor Kick Kid and Scissor Kick says he's scared but he's not, Benga Raw and Jagg crash into Berrrg sending him off the track. He shoots a wall, usually from that power up that he saved, the racers almost crash into the wall and this big head comes and makes them to through that way, and Berrrg crashs into the wall unable to get those racers. At this mysterious place these kids come falling from this vortex. This robot comes in and the kids think that he is going to tare them up. The robot says that the dagedar spirit chose them and brought them to dimension 33. The robot introduces himself saying his name is S.O.L. and he must train them to beat the evil Berrrg. Tom becomes Benga Raw, Zander becomes Jagg, and Finn becomes Scissor Kick Kid. Back at Berrrg's layer, Berrrg gets upset and Qiao explains how the racers beat him, Berrrg grabs him by the throat and tells him that he will take control of dimension 33 and then take over earth... Webisode 2 -- The Power Of Three After the kids turn into the ultimate racers. They start with a practice race, Benga Raw and Jagg see a power, Benga Raw tells Jagg to get the power up on the right and Benga gets the one on the left. S.O.L. talks in their heads and says that teamwork is the most important lesson. While scissor Kick Kid is Above Benga and Jagg, Scissor Kick Kid thinks he can bail it by himself and the three racers bump into S.O.L. disguised as Berrrg. S.O.L. says that they must learn team work and respect eachothers skills. S.O.L. creates a vortex from his arm and sends the ultimate racers into a race. They have to practice respect in an actual race against Berrrg's evil minion, Kaji. Kaji sees that the ultimate racers are garbage falling from the sky into his race circuit, Kaji jumps up and grabs a multi ball power up wich is the power up he loves. Kaji surrounds Jagg and Scissor Kick Kid says that he can take em all our and Benga says that they have to respect their teamwork. Jagg uses his special skill, power blast on Kaji. Benga Raw and Scissor Kick Kid use a double move on Kaji Right after Jagg closes his eyes really tight. Jagg spots a fateaway vortex power up and uses it on Kaji, Scissor Kick Kid says he could get used to teamwork. Kaji lands on a rocky platform and says he hates fate away vortex power ups...' Webisode 3 -- A Battle That Bites As Kaji returned to Berrrg's layer, Berrrg decides that he is going to lower the ultimate racers to earth. Berrrg unleashes a racing minion, and Kaji creates a portal with his whip. The three racers are trying to get ahead of Fresh-Mon, and they go through this cave and jump ahead of him, DGD TV sees the ultimate racers and says that the racers have the moves and grooves, and the racers could get a new course record. The racers drive up this ramp and knock out Fangu, Sprat Horner, Kranio and Krypt-Stx. Benga Raw says that being gamers on earth has advantages in dimension 33, Gingi Vitus falls down from Berrrg's baddie portal. Gingi Vitus gets next to Jagg, then Benga knocks him out, Gingi can see a track blaster power up, and then destroys the track ahead of the ultimate racers, Benga sees an exit vortex ahead of them and it requires the three of them to work together, Scissor Kick Kid knocks out Gingi Vitus when he is next to Jagg, Benga Raw Is on a track next to the exit vortex, Benga Raw jumps up and knocks out Gingi Vitus and teleports when he gets knocked out. The ultimate racers then return to S.O.L.'s layer and he says that their racing was excellent, But Scissor Kick Kid says that they lost.... Webisode 4 -- The Heat Is On: Part 1 The three ultimate racers head over to a lava village that is under attack by Berrrg and his minions, Scissor Kick Kid did not know why they were headed to the lava village. The ultimate racers jump out of a portal and turn into their spirit forms. Scissor Kick Kid deals with Kaji, Kaji does a whip attack. Jagg deals with Qiao, Jagg picks him up. Benga Raw deals with Berrrg. Benga Raw runs up to berrrg, Berrrg tried to knock out Venus Raw by shooting three balls at him. Better says he's a big dog, Meaning Benga Raw is a little cat. Benga Raw pounds the groin to show Berrrg. Qiao jumps on to Jagg's shoulder out of his finger nails saying that they are having fun. Kaji hits Scissor Kick Kid while he does a strike attack in him, Scissor Kick Kid gets knocked into Benga Raw, Qiao jumps behind Jagg and kicks him really hard. Berrrg throws his shield at a volcano and then rocks come falling down on the ultimate racers. Jack Fuego saves the ultimate racers and challenges Berrrg to a circuit race...... Webisode 5 -- The Heat Is On: Part 2 After Jack Diego saved the ultimate racers, they and up on the run from Berrrg, Jack Fuego introduced himself Characters Scissor Kick Kid Jagg Benga Raw Insaniac Razor Wit Jack Fuego Vaanguard Villains * Berrrg * Kaji * Qiou Webisodes Transported to Dimension 33 The Power of Three A Battle That Bites The Heat is On part 1 The Heat is On part 2 Super Speed Race Trouble at The Tombs Greed and The Golden Skull The Fiery Jack Fiego Teamate or Top Tiger Last Chance at Lavaland Webisode 12 Final Category:Browse